Through a Camera Lens
by Carelle
Summary: [CHAPTER THREE UPLOADED.] Tomoyo gets sent to Winchester, England for a 'job training' from her overbearing mother. Without her knowledge, an 'accidental' meeting already awaits her...
1. Chapter One

  


**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS:** I do not own the rights to the series/manga Card Captor Sakura. Though I wish I could own even half of Eriol, I just don't have the right. And thus this fanfic. Sue-ing me will only give you a nicely painful headache.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So, I am alive after all. No, unfortunately they ran out of coffins for me. So, you see me again with another fanfic. Ah! Don't scream your head off from fear! I will try my best to keep this fic decent for your eyes. Ngiyahahaha.

On with it!

  
  


**Through a Camera Lens**  
Carelle

  


The white fluffy snow came down in little clusters. It surrounded and carpeted the streets and all of the surroundings in Winchester, England. All the more, the rising sun, makes the view more scenic. The flushed faces of the people walking to and fro were a sight to see. The snow fell softly, gently, in small whirlwinds of magical wonder. The white pureness floated from the sky down touching the tainted earth. The powdery whiteness of the snowflakes were present on the heads and clothes of the still drowsy citizens.

This early in the morning, a photo shoot would be the last thing you would expect to see. But, then, in England, and with the people here, nearly nothing is impossible.

"Ms. Smith, could you move a little to left please?" a tall, spectacled English man voiced out from his position. 

"Here?" the lady confirmed. 

"Perfect." the man smiled and steadied his Polaroid camera. "On three, okay?" 

The lady nodded and smiled at the camera. 

"One... two..." 

---

_'Another morning in England,'_ a girl of twenty-one thought as she walked along a stone path feeling the icy, silent gush of wind whisper coldly, making her delicate, porcelain face flush a light shade of pink. 

She hugged her paper bag full of groceries and yawned. She had once more forgotten to bring a sweater. She wanted to get up and go early so as to avoid horridly long lines in the grocery cashier. But the cold would always make her sleepy. 

She looked around and smiled with her eyes half-shut, while enjoying the view on the way of people ready to start the day anew, smelling the aroma of morning coffee around and just savoring the early morning in England. 

She glanced at her watch and smiled. She still had time before her work starts. She walked leisurely watching the rustic beauty of the old buildings in England. The sun was slowly revealing its form. Its rays shone on her face, alighting such a beauty that was so exotic, so enigmatic, and so dramatic. A girl that would be quickly recognized by her foreign features, by her almond-shaped eyes, and her warm smile.

Those eyes were so very strange, which caused many strangers to stare and get lost in them. They were large, beautiful eyes, lined with thick, long black lashes. The color was a rarity of rarities, a deep purple with a shade of midnight grey. Her long, silky black hair fell down in inky waves, a shock of night black framing a contrast pale, perfect face. So it was winter, she was dressed casually but with unsullied taste in a cream-colored cashmere sweater, one with a tall neck that brought attention to the girl's swan neck, and dark stonewashed jeans. Her gaze suddenly fixed on the surroundings around her. This is definitely England at its glory. 

But still... amidst all the beauty before her now...

Tomoyo wished her mother hadn't wished for her to stay at England and work there at the English branch of the Daidouji Co. 

She could've done all the work in Japan. And it would all be the same. 

No, wait. Not really the same. In here she was alone. And though the feeling of independence may be overwhelming, she still feels the tad bit of homesickness.

Tomoyo frowned. She had been doing a lot self-analyzing lately it had been too strange for her. Maybe, she thought, she was just psyching herself out. She sighed again. She will get through this.

After all, she is not a Daidouji if she could not surpass the pain of the past. A Daidouji does not mope, it plots self-rejuvenation then moves on. 

Absently, she fished her cell phone out of her pocket and pressed the keys deftly to go to the most used feature of her cell phone since she moved here. Calculator. Sometimes, she thought that it would be better if she would sell her phone and buy a heavy-duty scientific calculator. But that also, would not be good. Being apart from her mother, she needed a means of communication. 

And she would not even want to resort to snail mail. Mostly because she won't have time to write to her mother let alone wait for the reply. Tomoyo would also not dare use email in communicating with her mother. It seems as though Daidouji Sonomi, no matter how powerful she might be in the trade sector, is as in a rush as a late student when it comes to her work. Her mother would want to finish more work in less time. And in Daidouji Sonomi's perspective, a direct call would conserve her more time, thus she could do more work.

She tried to recall the prices of the commodities she had just bought and started punching in the prices to her cell phone. 

Why, she just had to ask herself, did her mother had to have her work on the lowest position and gain the smallest pay in the company that she will soon manage? She flinched when the words of her mother sank into her mind once more.

_"Responsibility is what every leader needs, Tomoyo. And by the next five to ten years, you would solely handle and manage all the intricate affairs of this trade! Survivability takes priority! And prioritizing needs an awfully large amount of responsibility! So, you must understand why I need you to purposely and intentionally live like an ordinary, budget-troubled person! Am I getting across, young lady?"_

"But, Mother!" cried Tomoyo.

"I am doing this for you. I would not want to see you rummaging the streets one day and take the blame for jeopardizing your future! Now, do you understand?"

Tomoyo sighed a sigh of helpless defeat. "Yes, Mother."

"Better."

One should not easily judge her for her past actions. She does not want to act like some spoiled, rich girl who would die if even one of her luxuries were to be taken away from her. But, it is just that her mother's rationale is so out of her comprehension. Tomoyo knew that her mother had full confidence in her. But as she saw it now, Daidouji Sonomi is still not satisfied with her capabilities. Tomoyo is still not good enough for her mother's standards. Still not good enough to enter the chaos that is business.

Tomoyo just shook her head at the memories. 

"Okay... one English pound for the bread, two-fifty for the jam, another two and fifty-seven for the canned meatloaf and... damn!" Tomoyo whispered exasperatedly as she examined the bottom of the last can of meatloaf. 

"My budget is running short!" Tomoyo frowned for the nth time this morning. How ironic it must be to look at, that at this nice morning she was already a copy of a crumpled test paper.

She still had the water bill, the electricity bill, the cell phone plan that she had to pay. Oh, and the apartment, who, for the love of God, is worth fifty pounds a month with its small size! Tomoyo's consciousness was swirling involuntarily. It feels like her brain cells are dying by the millions each second and there is nothing she could do about it. Must it always be like this?

_'Well, I guess I just have to sustain myself with jam, bread, and coffee. I have to give up the meatloaf,'_ Tomoyo grimaced. A canned meatloaf! Even that she must give up to live a debt-free life in this land. This is absolutely absurd. She wondered idly what would her overactive metabolism do if she would have breakfast food for her lunch and dinner too. 

"On three, okay?" a voice shouted.

Tomoyo ignored the voice, perhaps just some overexcited tourist taking pictures with his friends. She had no time for that. She had to think about her budget, her budget and yes, her BUDGET.

"One, two..." it counted.

'Imagine the daughter of a well-off company owner, worrying about money problems,' she sarcastically thought.

"Three!"

"Aaah!" Tomoyo involuntarily shut her eyes from the sudden flash of blinding light.

She looked to her left, the source of the light and fashioned an expression of guilt. "I'm so--"

The man frowned. "Miss, could you please look at where you are going? And please concentrate. If next time, it were a ten-wheeler truck, you would undoubtedly be dead. And be in undistinguishable bits too!"

_'Why... how dare this man! She was to ask for his pardon, but he had to insult her! And pose grave threats too!'_

"Well, I am TERRIBLY SORRY, mister. Do not worry, NEXT TIME, I would carry sensors with me just so to detect a truck or oversized egos as that of yours!" Tomoyo held her head up high, her hold on her paper bag growing lethal.

The man smirked. His lips curved into a knowing smile and his eyes sparkled that of mischief. "I'll remember that. Just make sure you have extra loud sensors to blast your deep reverie next time, okay? And please try to keep your composure. You look fairly odd with your head up high, but with lips frowning."

"I do not look odd!" Tomoyo hissed. Her eyes forming into slits. 

_'How dare this man insult her again! And insult her looks no less!'_ Tomoyo inwardly fumed.

"I was just kidding, miss. In truth, you look like a proud China doll," the man smiled that knowing way again.

_'Men! One minute, they insult you, the other minute they praise you!'_ She rolled her eyes.

Tomoyo just stared at him. There was something oddly familiar with this man. His eyes. Especially his eyes. And that infernal smile! 

_'Well, maybe he just looks like someone else I knew before,'_ Tomoyo resigned.

"I'll be leaving now. And again, I am terribly sorry for the trouble," she bowed to the man, then to the fairly smiling, amused model. Somehow, her Asian habits were hard to get over. Not matter, she is still proud of it. She knows that she would not forget her manners learned from Japan. She would inevitably and naturally bow down when she wants to ask for someone's forgiveness, for example. 

Tomoyo sighed, and composed herself. She then walked away from the scene.

"It was nice meeting you again, Daidouji-san. I hope you don't mind if I keep the picture!" the unknown man yelled behind her.

Tomoyo stopped in her tracks and abruptly looked behind her. She then squinted her eyes and tried to rack her brains for the man's identity. 

_'How come he knows my name?'_ Tomoyo asked herself.

"Give it up, Daidouji-san. I don't expect you to remember me, when it was only a year that we've been together." the man walked up to her.

"What are you saying? Who are you?" Tomoyo asked him. Now, she was totally confused!

"Hiiragizawa Eriol, now do you remember?"

_'Hiragizawa Eriol?'_

Sooner than she expected, images of a man, no, a kid the same age as hers flashed into her mind. 

Right, they were classmates in fifth grade. But he left before the school year ended. So, that is why he looked ever so familiar! Looking at him now, he didn't seem to change much. He still had spectacles on his eyes that seemed to amplify the mischief that was already in them. He had grown taller, as any man would. His built... now that is a different issue. 

Hiiragizawa Eriol seemed to get the better part of luck than any man. No, he was not built like some wrestler with overwhelming muscle sizes nor was he so skinny that his body could pass as a girl's. Well, to put it simply, he was... gifted.

_'Gifted?! What in the world are you talking about Tomoyo Daidouji? Thinking of Hiiragizawa like that!'_ Tomoyo shook her head.

"Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo gaped.

  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** And that concludes chapter one! What? You are shocked it was not a one-shot? Prepare then, my minions! I still have more to unleash! Ngiyahahaha!

Now, I demand you to review!

No, really, please review? Please? Have mercy?

  



	2. Chapter Two revised

[sighs] Due to some occurrence, I re-edited this chapter. It was my mistake and I admit it. I suppose I should've researched more on the kind of fics FF.net (CCS section) has. I did not intend to commit plagiarism. I admit that the similarity is huge, and the fact that the author, **meemee**, had published her fic way ahead of me had added to the weight of the whole situation. So, I did a very much called for revision of this chapter.

Again, I give my profuse apologies to the author **meemee** and to you, readers for the chunk of irresposibility I had displayed. And, I would also like to thank **anonymous** for pointing the situation to me. THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS:** I do not own the rights to the series/manga Card Captor Sakura. Though I wish I could own even half of Eriol, I just don't have the right. And thus this fanfic. Sue-ing me will only give a nicely painful headache.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Still alive? I do hope that I have not yet sucked out life from your little prone form. So, you are now on the second installment (gasp I updated?) of this fic.

Enjoy?

**Through a Camera Lens**  
Carelle

"Hiiragizawa-kun?!" Tomoyo asked for, more like confirmed for the second time.

"Yes, Hiiragizawa Eriol, and it is lovely to see you again, Daidouji-san. So, what brought you to Winchester?"

Tomoyo smiled sourly. "I am currently in training for work under the hands of the most demanding woman I've ever encountered in my life. My mother," she replied in perfect English.

"I see. Well, it was nice seeing you again. And please forgive my rudeness," Eriol bowed.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, you used to do that back when we were in fifth grade. So, apology accepted," Tomoyo nodded then glanced at her watch. "I'm afraid I must go, Hiiragizawa-kun. Lest I'll be late for work."

"Please do, Daidouji-san. I hate to keep to here if you will be late in return."

"Sayonara," she bowed then left.

Eriol just nodded in assent then signaled his female model that they were about to begin again.

---

The wind blew over the quaint little café in the heart of Winchester. The wind was piercing and cold and it faced the east side.

Sitting outside the cafe was a young lady, dressed in casual clothes, sipping hot beverage from a delicate china cup, held by her equally delicate fingers. Her eyes were staring endlessly into the setting sun; she looked like she was unaware of the events around her. Unaware of the little boy, accompanied by his mother, walking into a toy store opposite the cafe. Unaware of the couple cheerfully talking on the other table. But one could see that she was, if nothing else, calm. 

Her daily dose of labor had just finished, and in her opinion, it is just but right to have a sip of coffee from the coziest but small cafe after a hard day's work.

Tomoyo's mother called her hours ago and told her that she was quite overwhelmed with her impressive output. She was fairly impressed to know that even though Tomoyo was restricted when it comes to money matters, she still managed to put her best in her work. One more reason on why her mother called is that, Tomoyo was to be promoted onto a higher and more deserving position for her outstanding performance. But still, not the one in command.

No matter how tired she was, a cup of coffee and a little time for reverie was all she needed to soothe and re-jumble her nerves together.

Once she had finished half of her drink, she carefully placed the porcelain cup back in its saucer. Taking note to place it within the indentation. She timidly crossed her legs and rested her tired back on the chair. As soon as the cool metal touched her clothed back, a family of three, obviously foreigners sashayed in front of her. She smiled. Winchester never ran out of tourists, especially in this time of year. 

The man, probably the father, excitedly whipped out a camera from his bag and started taking pictures of his family and scenic view. 

Pictures. Tomoyo self-consciously tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she remembered her early encounter with a certain English man. 

_"Well, I am TERRIBLY SORRY, mister. Do not worry, NEXT TIME, I would carry sensors with me just so to detect a truck or oversized egos as that of yours!" Tomoyo held her head up high, her hold on her paper bag growing lethal._

She shook her head in disappointment. Recently, she had been acting as if the eternal monster that is PMS had taken over her. Why, once Hiiragizawa hurled a well-practiced insult at her, she was already nothing short of spelling bloody murder in Hiiragizawa Eriol's face. So devoid of the calm nature that she had.

Tomoyo groaned.

"Ah, I feel terrible for Hiiragizawa-kun," she winced as she remembered her flagrant display of anger. It seemed almost unprofessional on her part. Had she instantly known that it was a former classmate that she was talking to, she would probably leave incognito and never attempt to cross paths with him again.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a polite 'cough' behind her. Without breaking her gaze, she asked, "Yes?"

"I feel flattered that you still take pity on me, Daidouji-san ," a voice she now knew too well spoke.

Well, speaking of the devil himself.

She now looked up, surprised beyond belief. In front of her was Eriol, she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. 

Eriol gave a smile. "I never knew you could be this speechless, Daidouji- san. May I?" he indicated the empty chair next to him. 

Her senses finally came back to her and she graciously nodded her head. "By all means, Hiiragizawa-kun, by all means." 

Tomoyo vaguely wondered how Eriol found her. Not that she mind or was she was she offended. But it seems all too... suspicious.

_'Well, maybe this is just one streak of coincidence. Just as what happened yesterday, when we met and--'_

A startling flash of light and a _'click'_ shattered her train of thoughts.

Tomoyo turned her neck so fast that she felt as if it were to break anytime and she would see her head rolling away from her body.

_'Tsk, tsk. Too morbid Tomoyo, too morbid,'_ she thought to herself.

"Hiiragizawa-kun! What do you think you are doing?" Tomoyo frowned as she squinted her eyes and waited till her line of sight is adjusted back to normal. 

"I am sorry, Daidouji-san. Your eyes must've received quite too much light from the camera flash," he explained as he kept his Polaroid camera in his messenger bag.

"No, I am all right. Why did you do that anyway?"

"Let's say, that you, together with the sight is too beautiful, it would be a shame not to capture it in a picture," Eriol smiled, his eyes gleamed behind the lenses of his glasses.

"You flatter me so, Hiiragizawa-kun. Anyways, I think you've just wasted a good amount of film," her lips formed into a charming smile.

"Not quite, Daidouji-san. It was worth it. And besides, that was the last shot."

"Oh," she nodded.

Again, they fell into a silent reverie. Tomoyo reverted her eyes back to the now almost vanished sun, and Eriol was still staring blankly at her.

A single chime of a bell was what broke the silence between them. Eriol looked over his shoulder for the source of the sound and grinned.

"Care for an ice cream, Daidouji-san?" Eriol offered, taking her left, gloved hand. 

"Ice cream? Who sells ice cream in winter?" Tomoyo looked at him and tried, but miserably failed in suppressing her chuckle.

"He does," Eriol looked behind him once again to show her the ice cream vendor, "so, would you like one?"

"Only if you buy one for yourself too," she smiled.

"Of course, of course," Eriol nodded then proceeded to the awaiting ice cream vendor.

Tomoyo watched Eriol as he purchased the ice cream batch for the two of them. He looked like a child. Motioning the ice cream vendor the flavor he wanted to buy and indicating how tall he would want to ice cream to be. Somehow, she could still see in him the boy that he was back when they were in fifth grade. Only then, he is never seen doing stuff, other kids his age would do. Like buying ice cream for example.

In her eyes back then, Eriol Hiiragizawa is just one of the students who go in and out of their classroom everyday to learn. He was not the subject of her attention. No, back then, it was always Sakura that was in her eyes. 

Eriol is a well-known enigma before, as she saw it. He is so out of the ordinary. Well, perhaps the only thing that made them realize he was not a spy alien trapped in a body of a fifth grade was the joke and the antics he played. And yes, she could clearly remember well, that the subject was always Li Syaoran. When he joined forces with Yamazaki-kun, no one could fathom the things they did to make Syaoran's life miserable. 

Tomoyo smiled. _'Too bad Hiiragizawa-kun stayed only for a year in Tomoeda,'_ she thought. She could not just imagine what life would Li Syaoran have if Eriol was there when the news broke out that he and Sakura were an official couple.

_'Well, that's kudos to Li-kun's part though,'_ she contemplated.

"Daidouji-san!" Eriol called out, raising both his hands to show her his purchase.

She could almost laugh at the sight she is seeing now. Eriol had his boyish smile creeping up his lips as he made his way back to her.

"Vanilla ice cream, for the lady," he handed her the pile-per-pile scoop of ice cream on the cone.

"Why, thank you. Have you read my mind though? You knew I liked vanilla," she smiled up at him as he sat down.

Eriol chuckled and took the first bite from his ice cream. "It is a plea--" he cringed as felt the onslaught of brain freeze, "Damn," he whispered as he placed a palm over his head. 

"As I was saying, Daidouji-san, it is a pleasure. Your smile is worth the numbing pain of brain freeze," he winked at her.

Her cheeks flushed a shade of pink from the all too obvious praise.

"You are blushing," Eriol said a matter-of-factly.

Tomoyo gulped. "No I am NOT. It is probably the cold. Yes, that must be it."

"Right," Eriol grinned, as if mocking her.

"An ounce of politeness, you still have it, I am surprised," Tomoyo jokingly retorted.

"Yeah, well, if there is anything I learnt from Nakuru and Kaho, it is the fact that _women_ are always right. I learned the difficult way though." 

She laughed. "What I wouldn't give to see that! The ever-so-powerful reincarnation of Clow Reed, bowing down and accepting the way of the women."

"Well, like I said, I was forced."

"Like you have any choice, anyway. So, Mizuki-sensei... how is she?"

"Kaho? She's married," Eriol smiled.

"Oh, congratulations then, to both of you," she smiled then propped the last bit of the ice cream cone into her mouth.

"On the contrary, she is not married to me," he corrected her. Strangely enough, his lips are still curled in an impeccably charming smile. That smile was starting to make Tomoyo nervous.

Tomoyo cocked her head curiously to one side, giving Eriol a penetrating stare. "What? But I thought... you and her..."

"I don't mean to pry, Hiiragizawa-kun, but Sakura told me that she was sure that you and Mizuki-sensei . . ." Tomoyo paused, not quite sure how to phrase what she was trying to say. "Sakura-chan thought that you and Mizuki-sensei had some sort of _relationship_."

"Obviously, your presumptions are wrong. She married her childhood love. I am happy for her anyway. As long as she's happy with her life, I would gladly give way," he gave her a crooked little smile that made him not look his age, instead of a decade older.

"But..."

"With all due respect, Daidouji-san, could we restrict our conversation to safer topics?"

"I am sorry for being too nosy for my own good, Hiiragizawa-kun," she bowed slightly.

"No harm done. People make mistakes once in a while. You are no different."

Tomoyo smiled affably. Apparently, Eriol Hiiragizawa still had his famed legend long patience with him. 

The sound of cell phone ringing brought her back to reality. She quickly brought it out of her bag and answered the call. 

"Good afternoon, Tomoyo Daidouji speaking," she answered.

"What happened Ms. McKinley?" Tomoyo frowned. "WHAT?! Since when?" She then fashioned a panicked expression on her face. "Then what must I do?" 

Tomoyo felt like her perfect afternoon had just turned into one big furnace called hell.

"When... do I need to do _'it_'?" Tomoyo frowned. "I understand. Yes."

Tomoyo felt like all of her life energy had just been drained out of her. She carelessly tossed her phone back into her bag.

Eriol frowned, "Daidouji-san, is there something wrong?"

"I... I really need to go home now. I am sorry Hiiragizawa-kun."

"If it is that urgent, I should understand, Daidouji-san. Go," Eriol stood up and offered a hand.

She weakly accepted the gloved hand that was in front of her and gently pulled herself up, "Thank you for the wonderful afternoon though."

"Of course. Anything for you."

Tomoyo softly smiled then walked away, feeling like she was carrying the whole world between her shoulders.

Back at the cafe, Eriol sat down on his chair and slowly, a deliberate, diabolical smile formed on his lips.

"Mission started."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Yay! Chapter two finished. And yes, the plot (whatever what was left of it) thickens... Mwahahaha. Maybe you have noticed that we have been seeing only less if not none of Eriol's own POV. Well... that will be resolved next chapter. As it will all be in Eriol's POV. 

Now, be kind and review, please?


	3. Chapter Three

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS:** Don't own. Don't sue.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** As promised, here is the third installment of _Through a Camera Lens_. All concerning Eriol. Isn't that grand? The scenes here happened prior of the events in Chapter Two. In case you haven't read Chapter Two yet, though I cannot imagine why, please read that immediately. Otherwise... this chapter won't make any sense at all. Or maybe it will. Whatever.

I now prompt you to read. (Ain't I a little too demanding today?)

  
  


**Through a Camera Lens**  
Carelle

The room was dimly lit, a single office lamp being the only source of light in the dark castled room. A single photograph paper was hung to dry right above a wide oak office table. Behind it, a man sat, relaxed, his arms comfortably resting on the armrests of his plastic, inexpensive gray swivel chair; so unlike his taste in furniture. His wire-rimmed glasses augmented the all too satisfied expression on his face. He was staring at the slowly drying picture in front of him. His lips curled up in a very pleased manner.

"It was nice seeing Daidouji-sama again, wasn't it?" a black feline, which oddly enough has wings drawled from his prone position, commented.

"Yes, yes. Indeed," Eriol absently mumbled.

The photo shoot had been dismissed hours ago. As soon as it was over, Eriol immediately proceeded to his makeshift studio in the mansion to have the film used in the said photo shoot to be developed. He has, after all, a deadline to meet. But it seems as though all the hard work have paid off. _Well, it should._ He thought, a smile once again stretching his lips. 

For the past year, Eriol had been working as a freelance photographer for an elite magazine. Why he ventured in that kind of job, he would not know. True, being the reincarnation of the most powerful sorcerer in the world may have its advantages; say, having enough wealth to last you a lifetime without even trying to lift a finger, but ever since, Clow wasn't idle, and so was he. And he presumed that if ever he opted to stay behind with his creations: Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun, he would eventually go mad. Moments come when his fingers would just itch for his staff when the two start fighting and promptly summon noise around the neighborhood. He could just see himself melting in shame. Or maybe, he would gladly roast his creations in an open fire.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say, Eriol-sama. Roasting us in an open fire!" an auburn-haired woman gasped in mock horror.

"Have I said that out loud?" Eriol blinked in a show of innocence.

"Yes, yes but only the _'I would roast my creations one day'_ part. But you have to admit your momentary carelessness, was to OUR advantage. At least, we could save our lives if ever things get _ugly_," Nakuru answered.

"You're the only one who makes things go ugly in this house," Spinel Sun commented dryly, glaring at Nakuru.

"You make me sound so evil," Eriol muttered.

"You are," she said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh shut it, you two," Spinel yawned.

"Suppi! Show respect to our morbid master!" said Nakuru.

"Yeah, how could you? You wound me," Eriol mimicked a pained expression.

"You knew she is in Winchester, am I right master?" Spinel vaguely asked.

"Affirmative," Eriol simply nodded.

Nakuru furrowed her brows at the sudden change in topic.

"You do know it is absolutely unnecessary to set an _'accidental'_ meeting, do you?" Spinel added.

"I know that. Now will you stop lecturing me?" Eriol sighed.

Nakuru quickly interjected, "She? Who? Who's in Winchester?"

"I swear, you do not have a single brain cell left in your nut sized brain," Spinel glared.

"Stop bickering. It is Daidouji-san. She's in Winchester," Eriol answered.

"Tomoyo-chan! Mou! Eriol-sama! Why didn't you tell she's here?! I could've visited her, and baked her a cake for a present, and I could've also took her out for a tour here..." Nakuru sighed wistfully.

"That is exactly why I didn't tell you. Daidouji-san would have had a glimpse of Hell if ever you visited her. You would've ransacked her poor home in shambles, poison her with your cake and get her utterly lost by taking her to places she does not know, knowing that you have the poorest of poor sense of direction. And besides, she had been here for a year now," Eriol replied.

"You are too cruel, master," Nakuru complained.

The sorcerer looked up, his neck resting on the chair's headrest and grinned, "Isn't it obvious?"

"He's had every streak of cruelty in his veins. Imagine, he requested for an early morning photo shoot from Miss Smith just so he could execute his plan. And when he meets Daidouji-sama, he would go all rude and shaky, though I don't know whether Daidouji-sama saw this, and then he would go all nice on her. You should've seen master, he's a complete wreck," Spinel, for the rarest of times, chuckled.

"You seem to have seen quite a view from my coat pocket a while ago, I see," Eriol commented, "Ms. Smith consented, of course she was oblivious of my plans. And everything worked out just fine," Eriol continued.

Perhaps a minute later, Nakuru replied. "That was really cruel of you, Master." 

"Now how many times have you mentioned that 'I am so cruel'?" he scowled, absently running his fingers through his dark hair. "Yet, Daidouji-san, was not the same person I expected to see. She was still the same Daidouji-san that we all knew, but something changed in her. Distinctly," He shook his head slowly. 

"What a very profound observation, my oh-so-observant master," Spinel mock sighed, "admit it. Even nice persons have tempers. And she's loosing hers quite often now. Contrary to what she was years back," Spinel whispered.

"Good for her," Nakuru shrugged. 

Eriol shrugged, his eyes still fixated on one point. "Maybe. Now Nakuru, what is this that I hear, you have visited my office then started playing off with my office mates, the male ones I might add, and started scaring them out of their wits?"

"What?! I was looking for you, Eriol-sama. And besides, you office mates are cute," Nakuru giggled.

"As far as I know from experience, a few days from now, they will start cursing their valued faces because it led them to their ultimate damnation, which is YOU," Spinel glared at Nakuru, "You have them all wound around your little finger so that they squeal like girls and run in absolute terror when they see you coming," Spinel rolled his eyes.

Nakuru pouted while Eriol chuckled.

"Eriol-sama, you are weird," Nakuru observed as she stared at her creator who is indeed laughing, but is not taking his eyes off the now dried hanging photograph paper above his office desk.

"So, if I'm not evil, I'm weird?" Eriol answered in a question. He still had not taken his eyes off the picture.

"Eriol-sama, stop staring at her... Blink, for goodness sakes!" Nakuru exasperatedly sighed.

"Eriol-sama, I would rather hang myself than admit this, but, Ruby Moon is correct. You are literally staring at _her_ while talking to us. May you explain what caused this phenomenon?" Spinel Sun asked.

A faint _thud_ rose from the background, as Nakuru lost all control of her senses and fainted, the word 'phenomenon' incredulously escaping her mouth.

Eriol did not bother to comment with all the fuss. He just kept on staring... and staring... and staring...

"Eriol-sama! Stop staring at Daidouji-sama's picture!" Spinel Sun finally yelled.

Printed on the photograph paper above him, was a candid shot of Daidouji Tomoyo that had been accidentally taken a while ago. Her face was in visible shock and pre-empts a future bout of anger. Still, as it was God's will that she must look beautiful no matter what situation she's in, she was _undoubtedly_ beautiful on that picture. Her beauty mixed with almost rage, was almost incomparable. ALMOST. Yes, that shot. That stolen shot was what Hiiragizawa Eriol was staring the whole time now.

"If you would like to see her again, stop staring at that picture. Act accordingly," Spinel absently commented.

Eriol's face suddenly lightened, and his already all too satisfied expression was amplified into a greater level. He stared at Spinel and muttered, "Brilliant, Spinel Sun, brilliant. Perhaps... I should set another _accidental_ meeting?"

"Did I just say what I thought I said? Oh, forgive me, Daidouji-sama," Spinel lowered his head in dismay.

"It happens, Suppi, it happens," Nakuru nodded her head in mock sorrow.

Still, Spinel tried to push his luck. Spinel gave Eriol a suspicious look, "You're planning something, aren't you?"

"Yes," Eriol said shortly. He was in deep thought.

Spinel gulped then asked wearily. "Do I really want to know what it is?"

"Probably not," Eriol replied honestly with a ghost of a smile.

"Amen," Nakuru laughed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: ** So, that's Chapter Three. An Eriol-centric one. Frankly, I do not know what to do with this chapter. Hopefully, the fourth chapter of this fic won't take long. Hopefully. (I sense you cringe.)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
